


Air

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, a simple kiss fic, also cluelessly confident takaki, confident takaki, just getting tempted by other keito pairings before work today, nervous keito, nothing too special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: His breath is twisting in his lungs, fingers twitching. He’s wanted this for so long. He’s always watched Takaki across the practice room, waiting for the right timing to say something, anything, to get his attention. The timing never felt right, the beats of their drums never quite synching up. So he lets those moments pass, waiting, always, for the next one to return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on an outline for a fic that's going to be my longest one yet, but, here I am, being tempted by images of Takaki and Keito together. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY VALE

The words are soft, spoken just above the whispering wind around them. In a moment they’re gone, the messages thrown against the invisible currents swirling around them, but their meaning holding clear.

“It's so cold my mouth is numb. You should kiss me before we get frostbite.”

Keito can’t move, can’t think. Those dark eyes watching him, memorizing his every moment. They dissect even the smallest gesture, waiting on his response in word or action.

His breath is twisting in his lungs, fingers twitching. He’s wanted this for so long. He’s always watched Takaki across the practice room, waiting for the right timing to say something, anything, to get his attention. The timing never felt right, the beats of their drums never quite synching up. So he lets those moments pass, waiting, always, for the next one to return. 

Keito couldn’t let this opportunity pass.

His hands, tentative, reach out, taking hold of Takaki’s shirt tightly. Eyes trained, closing as he brings their lips together, brushing them lightly together. Lips unmoving, unsure of where to go. Harder? Softer? Hands shaking. He wants to let go, break away before he gets in too deep.

A hand rests on his lower back pulling them closer, confident lips kissing away his insecurities. It’s safe being wrapped in Takaki’s arms. 

It’s a moment he doesn’t want to end. The musky smell of Takaki’s cologne blends with the air, infecting Keito’s lungs with a roaring fire. His lips a sweet addiction he can’t get enough of. If only he had known kissing Takaki would feel this way. He would have reached out long ago.

But air is a necessity, and their lungs can only hold but so much of it. The beating of his heart rings true, and he hopes Takaki can understand its notes.

“I,” Takaki says. “I didn’t think that would work.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing,” Takaki says. “Can we…do that again?”

“Maybe inside?” Keito says, nuzzling his face into the crook of Takaki’s neck.

The wind is still whipping around them, throwing their hair in whatever direction it pleases.

Takaki smiles. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
